<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forever winter, now i just miss you by kebluver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730060">forever winter, now i just miss you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kebluver/pseuds/kebluver'>kebluver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, i dont hate cake kevin does, jacob is just at university, kevin is just sad, maybe sequel? idk, ngl lie i feel rlly bad for him, really short oops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kebluver/pseuds/kebluver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kevin lost the love of his life during winter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forever winter, now i just miss you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title taken from we lost the summer by txt.<br/>maybe i’ll make a happier sequel, i have no idea. give comments and kudos if you like it, it makes me happy 🥺 - 🍑.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was winter again, and kevin hated it.</p><p>you would think that all the pretty hanging lights from roofs of people who were keeping christmas decorations up way too long would cheer him up, but it didnt.</p><p>well, not anymore, at least.</p><p>kevin would enjoy it if he still had jacob here by his side. curse university for seperating them, for making the older forget about his existence and piling him with work.</p><p>jacob promised. jacob promised that he would come back in time to celebrate kevins birthday. but it didnt happen.</p><p>and kevin only got what seemed like a half assed apology, but he assumed that <em>sorry i couldnt make it, my professor gave us an essay and its due today </em>was better than nothing.</p><p>and now, on his twenty second birthday, he got nothing. jacob was in his last year of university, eric just started, so did sunwoo and hyunjoon. everyone but sangyeon was in university, and sangyeon was too busy on a honeymoon with his wife.</p><p>what the fuck. what the fuck was this? what type of birthday was this? it just felt like another shit year of going without him, another year closer to when one or the other would be gone forever.</p><p>birthdays are usually supposed to be happy, but here kevin was, wallowing in his lonely misery. because he misses him, kevin misses him. even if it was only jacob and he lost everyone else, he would be content, because at least then he would be able to hold him again. talk to him again. hear him sing lullabies again. kiss him again. hell, kevin just wanted to see him again.</p><p>kevin watched as the candle on his cake burned, wax dripping onto the cake that wouldve tasted like shit anyway. cheap grocery store cake with messy, now melted text saying <em>happy birthday.</em></p><p>god, kevin felt like a loser. here he was, watching his cake waste away, frosting turning to wet colorful clumps at the sides.</p><p>the moon and stars shined through the window, reminding kevin of how he should be getting to sleep now. but he didnt. he didnt go to sleep, because his mind just had moments of jacob and him repeating like the intros of stupid netflix shows the two used to watch together.</p><p>kevin hoped that jacob was happy. he acted like he wanted him to burn in hell for leaving him all alone like this, but he still loved him. kevin wanted him to be happy, and he knew that jacob only left because the place reminded him of home.</p><p><em>home.</em> god, kevin missed home. but he couldnt go back, because it would just remind him more and more of him and he wouldnt enjoy it how he used to.</p><p>it was winter when kevin lost the love of his life, and he wasnt too sure on if he would ever get him back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>